


first sight

by enmourne



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, based on his memory bit, gotta see..., might be a setup for an au thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmourne/pseuds/enmourne
Summary: Lawrence barely heard their steps as someone joined him at the bus stop. He didn’t want to acknowledge anyone unnecessary. If someone didn’t serve a purpose in his little world, then they had no place in it. When he caught blurry movement from the corner of his eye, he felt compelled to spare them a glance and so he did.





	first sight

**Author's Note:**

> small thing I wrote up because Lawrence is an absolute freak and I love him. I've got some other stuff rattling around in my head (lengthier pieces of course) that I'd like to start and finish for him and the df gang in general. we'll see if I manage that. . .

She had drawn his gaze effortlessly. A mere passerby in his otherwise monotone existence. What about her that caught his eye, he wasn’t certain. He had no time to think deeply on it with his studies looming ever present. He’d sat and stared at his open book with an empty stare afterward; she was all-consuming even from the start.

Her appearances in the library were like clockwork, like destiny itself was pulling the strings. At first, Lawrence was inclined to relish them, sneaking peeks when the opportunity presented itself. However, her gravitational force only grew stronger and he felt himself in a dangerous orbit, the threat of getting sucked in becoming too real. He existed to study, to practice, to pass at the top and only the top. He didn’t have time to crash and burn. So he withdrew, hid from her sight and avoided her like the plague. It was easy but it only worsened his moods. After all, he couldn’t even take time out of his day to cast glances at a girl lest he be reprimanded for slacking. His parents were all-seeing and all-knowing, and their wrath knew no bounds. He was too weak, and the lack of even small pleasures only made him feel worse- until it rained.

* * *

 He stood under the ineffective shelter of the bus stop right outside the library, wishing he’d brought his jacket as the rain began to seep through his sweater. Water clung to his glasses and obscured his vision. He found it increasingly difficult to really care. This was his reality, wasn’t it? He stared off into the distance, brow furrowed in thought. He wouldn’t be studying here any longer either. Work on the library within his school had concluded and those in charge decided even “educational outside time” was no longer necessary. He clenched his fists.

Lawrence barely heard their steps as someone joined him at the bus stop. He didn’t want to acknowledge anyone unnecessary. If someone didn’t serve a purpose in his little world, then they had no place in it. When he caught blurry movement from the corner of his eye, he felt compelled to spare them a glance and so he did.

It was her. Her hands were outstretched, palms catching raindrops as they fell. He felt his chest tighten and wasn’t aware he was staring her down until she tilted her head and met his gaze in silent question.

_She has no place here. Just a stranger with no purpose. Get it together._

He forced himself to frown, which wasn’t too difficult as he took in her damp appearance. “Don’t you have an umbrella?”

She quickly smiled, so genuine and kind it nearly sickened him. She pulled one from her bag and placed it in his hand before he could even think to protest, immediately lost in the brief feel of her warm fingers against his. When he opened his mouth to question her, she presented a second umbrella to silence him. She laughed softly at his bewildered expression then waved it triumphantly.

“I always carry two.” She then gestured for him to open his, her mouth settling into a warm smile. He simply stared at her, like his entire world had been flung off its axis. She popped hers open before holding her hand out to the rain again which had lightened up. She gifted him one last smile. “Keep it. Don’t catch a cold, okay?”

Then she was gone. He stared after her and kept staring long after she’d gone, oblivious to everything but his erratic heartbeat. His thoughts were everything and nothing, legible yet incoherent. He wasn’t aware the bus arrived until the driver honked at him. His wet clothes were long forgotten as he sat in his seat. She gave a complete stranger her umbrella, her smile, her kind words. She requested no favor, no reward. A strange feeling curled around his heart as he recalled her face in precise detail, mentally mapping each line. Was there really a person like this? Could she. . .fit into his world? He flexed his numb fingers, mind turning like clockwork.

Perhaps he only needed to carve a space, one occupied only by them.


End file.
